


Home

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have ever thought that home would be a person and not a place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Who'd have ever thought that home would be a person and not a place?

Who'd have ever thought that she'd find herself on the slopes of an alien world, or walking the streets of her own past, seeing things no one else had ever seen. Who'd have ever thought that her world would come down to a magical blue box, a pair of brown eyes, and a laughing voice yelling 'Allons-y!' with boyish glee. Who'd have ever thought that they would come to complete one another: the man who never stopped running and the girl who never started. The man who belonged nowhere and the girl who belonged with him. Who'd have ever thought they would come to love.

Who'd have ever thought that it would end like this.


End file.
